Lyrics
by Tokkis-Lemonade
Summary: Era una simple pijamada, o eso intentaba pensar mas nunca pensó que al abrir la puerta encontraría a Midoriya escuchando Moderatto a todo volumen. o En donde Shoto es fan de Paty Cantú y Ha-Ash y le manda indirectas (MUY DIRECTAS) a Izuku.


Sólo era una simple pijamada, no era nada especial y mucho menos algo de lo que debía emocionarse ... O al menos eso intentaba decirse a si mismo cuando su corazón se encontraba saltando de emoción dentro de su caja torácica. Midoriya, como buen amigo que es, le había invitado a su habitación para pasar el rato viendo películas o algo por el estilo. Todoroki nunca espero que al llegar encontraría música a volúmenes elevadamente altos y en español – porque si, su padre también le enseño más idiomas a parte del japonés, así que podía reconocer el idioma fácilmente —

— _¡SI TÚ NO ESTAAAAS! ¡DAME UNA RAZÓN, PARA NO MORIR LEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO!_

Los gritos de Midoriya se escuchaban hasta afuera, le sorprendió un poco que tuviera una buena pronunciación en el español. Entró a la habitación sin tocar, ya tenían la confianza suficiente para entrar de esa manera.

— Midoriya... ¿Qué haces escuchando música en español?

— ¡T-Todoroki! –Exclamó sonrojado, corriendo a ponerle pausa a la música de Moderatto- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Acabo de llegar, pero no has contestado mi pregunta – remarco echando un vistazo al cuarto, el cual estaba hecho un desastre; la cama estaba distendida, la zapatos y camisas tiradas por todos lados.

— Eh, bueno, veraz, cuando era pequeño mi mamá solía escuchar música de todo tipo e incluso escuchaba en español, entonces de tanto que mi mamá las escuchaba llegue a aprendérmelas, obviamente busque la letra en japonés ya que nunca cantaría algo que ofendiera a otras personas ya que no sé español, entonces está esta banda llamada Moderatto, me gusta mucho sus canciones y bueno Moderatto es una banda mexicana conformada por muchos artistas y pues su estilo es muy genial, su historia también es genial y ... Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿verdad?

Todoroki simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo Midoriya suspiro avergonzado.

— Perdón, al parecer no puedo dejar este molesto habito de murmurar demasiado, llega a ser mole—

— A mí me agrada — interrumpió el de ojos heterocromaticos — es en cierta manera... Refrescante.

— Oh —musitó el de cabellos despeinados— m-me alegra que no te moleste.

Todoroki sonrió muy, pero muy, leve mientras se acercaba al celular de su "mejor amigo" —aunque todo mundo decían que se atraían, ni uno se lo creía—

— Moderatto es bueno, mas no es de mis favoritos...

— ¿Has escuchado a Moderatto antes? —cuestiono intrigado el de ojos verdes— ¡Pensé que sólo escuchabas J-pop y eso! sin ofender.

— No me ofende — aclaró— era de las pocas cosas que Endeavor me daba libertad de hacer. Él quería que aprendiera mucho más idioma, al ser un héroe debes hablar por lo menos inglés entonces él lo llevó al otro extremo.

— Lamento mucho escuchar eso Todoroki...

— Está bien, por lo menos gracias a eso logré conocer muchos artistas, por ejemplo, tu conociste moderatto yo conocí a cantantes y eso — dijo con su tono de voz serio pero relajado.

— Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno salió de eso — Izuku sonrió, causando que el corazón de Shoto golpeara ferozmente contra su pecho, a este paso Shoto moriría y sería culpa de Midoriya.

— Creo que son de las pocas cosas que puedo agradecerle.

ambos se sentaron en el suelo, hombro con hombro, Todoroki tenía el celular de Midoriya en la mano, quería mostrarle las canciones que el solía escuchar mas le daba pena al ver que su mejor amigo les gustaba más las movidas, claramente a Shoto le gustaban más las baladas y acústicas. Soltó el agarre del celular y lo dejo en la mano de Midoriya, él lo miro confundido así que Todoroki sólo atinó a decir.

— Me gustaría escuchar más de Moderatto.

Una vil mentira ya que el ritmo de Moderatto era muy agresivo para su gusto, pero bueno, a Midoriya le hacía feliz así que podía soportarlo...

— ¡Te pondré las mejores canciones en ese caso!

A Todoroki le gustaba ver sonreír a Izuku.

* * *

Una canción de Moderatto más y Shoto se congelaría a sí mismo para no tener que escuchar ni una canción más de ellos jamás en su vida... Llevaban, fácil, dos horas escuchando Moderatto. Si, tal vez Izuku estaba feliz, pero Todoroki podía sentir una migraña formándose y no le agradaba el sentimiento.

Ahora mismo se encontraba reproduciendo una canción diferente y para el de cabello bicolor eso fue como si los mismos ángeles cantaran. No reconocía la canción, pero era una de las pocas canciones que le habían gustado, hasta el momento, de la playlist improvisada de Midoriya.

— P _odría ser que al final rompiste el cristal en mí_ — Todoroki sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco al ver que Midoriya le miraba mientras cantaba— _Podría pasar que me hagas hablar_ — Shoto sonrió levemente—

El de ojos heterocromaticos separo sus labios para decir algo, se sentía halagado ante las palabras de Izuku... hasta que ESO paso...

— _¿Es un solo? ES LA GUITARRA DE LOLO_ — Gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras hacia un riff con una guitarra no existente en el aire.

Shoto quería irse de ahí junto a ese sentimiento en su cabeza que le gritaba "HAHAHAHAHA TE ILUSIONASTE".

* * *

El resto de la noche Todoroki se la paso con la cabeza agachada y con esa cara de pocos amigos, no era que no le gustara estar con Midoriya —al contrario, el chico era su crush después de todo— simplemente las canciones de Miranda y Moderatto no eran lo suyo —y no quería admitir de que se sentía dolido con lo sucedido con don es la guitarra de Lolo — , al parecer Midoriya se dio cuenta ya que puso pausa a la música, con frente sudorosa y cabellos pegados a esta se acercó al de cabello bicolor y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — cuestiono el de ojos verdes con mirada culposa.

— ¿Decirte qué?

— Que no estabas disfrutando la noche, no es justo que sólo yo me la pasará bien mientras tu aguantabas mis gritos desafinados —explico el de cabello chino mientras miraba hacia el techo.

— No quería que tú la pasaras mal Midoriya, mis gustos musicales son demasiado simples comparados a los tuyos — murmuró Todoroki mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ahora sentía que había hecho sentir mal a su mejor amigo— Aparte, cantas muy bien...

— Nunca lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos y gracias por el cumplido — Shoto dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku para ver que este le estaba dando el celular, Shoto lo tomo dudando, suspiró y busco por la canción que quería escuchar.

Entonces una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Todoroki. Él aún era reservado cuando se trataba de hablar, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y aquellas grandes estofas que desea decir terminan siendo filtradas para ser solamente monosílabos, pero podría decir lo que quería decir con canciones. Buscó a su cantante favorita latina y puso la canción que podía expresar más abiertamente lo que sentía.

Se levantó, había puesto la canción en Karaoke para así expresarle sus sentimientos de una manera más directa, tenía en claro que no cantaba igual de bien que Paty Cantú, pero lo intentaría. La música inicio a sonar y miro a Midoriya esperando que entendiera la letra de la canción.

— _Hice un manual para querernos, para no descomponernos, un instructivo de mí_ — cantó es voz baja, ahora se sentía muy estúpido por hacer eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

La canción seguía y entre más avanzaba la mirada de Shoto se iluminaba causando una tremenda felicidad en Midoriya, y cuando menos lo pensó los labios de Todoroki se curvearon formando una linda y simple sonrisa, no podía concentrarse en la letra de la canción, se encontraba demasiado perdido en los ojos de su "mejor amigo"

— _Soy complicada y difícil a veces, dos veces me he enamorado, creo que los celos son estupideces, si estoy contigo es que te amo_ — Las mejillas del chico de la cicatriz se encontraban tan rojas que a Midoriya no le sorprendería ver pequeñas flamas saliendo de estás— _para enamorarnos basta tan solo querer ,para reencontrarnos día con día otra vez, que no vez que el amor es un día a la vez._

La canción siguió y entre ella los sentimientos de Todoroki, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Midoriya, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero los sentimientos ahí estaban si cambiar, igual de puros que siempre. La canción llegó a su fin y Midoriya aplaudía con una sonrisa, Todoroki se volvió a sentar al lado de su espectador y con mejillas sonrojadas preguntó

— ¿Qué te parecio la canción? — cuestiono con brillos en los ojos esperando a que Midoriya hubiese entendido el mensaje que quería darle.

— El ritmo de la canción me encantó Todoroki, cantas muy lindo y me gustó mucho a pesar de que no entendí mucho de la canción.

En ese momento fue en donde todas las ganas de seguir se esfumaron de la vida de Todoroki Shoto.

— Nunca pensé que te gustaría Paty Cantú — confesó el de pecas sorprendido— A mi mamá le gusta mucho sus canciones , canta muy lindo y ella también es muy linda.

— Es muy buena cantante, es mi favorita siendo honestos —confesó— mi Padre no le gustaba mucho la idea que escuchara sólo cantantes femeninas, no me importaba mucho su opinión así que las seguí escuchando.

— ¿Podrías cantar otra canción de ella? — preguntó Izuku con ojos grandes y brillantes, Shoto suspiró , tomo el celular de nuevo y seleccionó otra canción de Paty Cantú.

— Esta me gusta mucho — admitió antes de iniciar a cantar— tal vez te guste porque es algo movida

La canción iniciaba lenta, la voz de Paty acompañando la voz de Todoroki, ambas cantaban a la par de manera lenta más con ritmo alegre, el coro llego y ahí el chico de cabello bicolor se dejó llevar cantando con todas sus energías.

— _Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar, no te soporto es la verdad, porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar, somos un caso no ideal, pero te quiero ¡Yo te quiero!_ — cantó llegando a aquellas notas altas haciendo un pequeño sólo dejando a la voz de Paty Cantú sólo como acompañamiento. Midoriya se quedó anonadado al escuchar el sentimiento que su amigo le ponía a la canción, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y Shoto sólo se le quedo mirando confundido.

— ¿Tan malo fue? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada

— No, no , no era mi intensión desconcentrarte, es sólo que cantas con tanto sentimiento que no pude evitar sentirme asombrado, ni siquiera porque me inicie a reír, por favor sigue cantando ¿si? — imploró Midoriya, no era su intención interrumpir a Todoroki cuando este se había puesto demasiado cómodo con él.

Shoto suspiró, quería seguir cantando pero sinceramente estaba muy cansado emocionalmente para seguir, simplemente optó por recostarse en el hombro de Midoriya, sus sentidos ya estaban muy nublados para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

Un silenció los invadió a ambos, Midoriya intentaba no moverse tanto cuando sintió a Todoroki recostarse en su hombro, Midoriya se sentía culpable ya que al parecer había incomodado a su amigo. El silencio se prolongó hasta que el de quirk mitad y mitad inicio a cantar en voz baja y suave.

— _Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos_ — Midoriya, esta vez si conocía esa canción y la entendía, por un momento pudo jurar escuchar la voz de Todoroki quebrarse, no dijo nada y siguió escuchando — _que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días, que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía..._

la voz se hace cada vez más baja y lo último que Midoriya logra entender fue un breve " _Dime ¿qué hago yo?_ ". Se removió cuidadosamente para colocarse en frente del chico con ojos heterocromaticos, la cabeza de esta se encontraba cabizbaja ahora, su rostro estaba siendo ocultado por su cabello, Izuku llevó su mano e inicio a remover los mechones de cabello poniéndolos detrás de su oído. Tomó a Todoroki de los hombros y con una de sus manos le tomo de la barbilla para así poder ver sus ojos. Estaban cristalinos, los ojos de Todoroki estaban cristalinos e Izuku no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos par así acariciar la cicatriz del rostro de Shoto, la acarició cariñosamente hasta que las lágrimas iniciaron a caer.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestiono con voz suave, no quería alterar más a Todoroki.

— S-si, ¿n-no?, no estoy seguro — dijo abrumado — ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando.

— Tal vez fue demasiado para ti... — comentó mientras seguía acariciando con sutileza la mejilla de aquel chico que necesitaba tanto amor, mas no se atrevía a pedir por el.

— M..Midori—

— Izuku. Llámame Izuku — comentó con una leve sonrisa — ¿Puedo llamarte Shoto?

Shoto asintió con labios temblorosos, esto era demasiado abrumador para él, pero de cierta manera le gustaba.

Izuku miró a Shoto, la luz del celular alumbraba ambas caras, Shoto miraba a Izuku con ojos expectantes, ojos verdes conectaron con azul y gris. Con ambas manos acerco el rostro de Shoto al suyo y sucedió.

Sus labios se rozan, lento y delicado, no apresurado. Izuku mordió con suavidad el labio de Shoto, pidiendo permiso para que esta abra los labios. Es un beso torpe, es un beso primerizo y aun así logra abrumar totalmente a Shoto, finas lagrimas caen, los labios se tiñen de un leve sabor salado, pero a ni uno de los dos les molesta, siguen en ese beso que intenta expresar todo lo que la palabra falla en expresar, Izuku acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Shotop limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas.

El aire inicia a faltar, con las manos en ambas mejillas Midoriya separa con sutileza a Shoto de aquel beso, ríe levemente al verlo con los ojos aúneza cerrados, planta un pequeño beso en el puente de la nariz de el de cabello bicolor y este abre los ojos.

—¿Eso significo algo? — Shoto musitó con mejillas sonrojadas.

— Sólo si tu quieres que signifique algo— Izuku tomó la mano de Todoroki y la besó mientras una suave sonrisa se colocaba en los labios de Shoto.

tal vez escuchar Moderatto, Paty Cantú y Hash-ash a altas horas de la noche no era tan malo, después de todo. 

* * *

Porque Shoto es un niño que no esta acostumbrado a ser tratado bonito así que se abruma con el contacto físico/3

Estaba en el salads bien agustin cuando pusieron moderato y todo se aloco(?)

Pasen por mi Twitter: TokkisLemonade y tumblr:. Tokkis-Lemonade  
El guión hace la diferencia(?)

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot nos vemos pronto

[Little-Errors]


End file.
